


What were we fighting about again?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, sex in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neither of them knew how they ended up in the alleyway.





	What were we fighting about again?

Neither really could explain how they got there. 

“Bullshit you know nothing about it!” Ariana bellowed, glaring at the redhead. Roo glared right back, meeting the blond’s gaze head-on. 

“Like you know anything about me,” Roo hissed, her face contorting. The two stopped at an alley in the huge city, people scurrying around the two girls. 

“I know you’re a prissy rich girl who lives off mom and daddy,” Ariana taunted. In her mind, she knew she crossed a line. Roo’s face went blank for a moment before it curled up into a snarl. She stepped into Ariana’s space, pushing her hard on the shoulders. Ariana grunted, and as she stumbled back, she grabbed the redheads coat, pulling her with her.

The two crashed into a wall behind a dumpster, Ariana hissing in pain as her back collided with the rough brick. She opened her eyes to meet Roo’s startled ones. The two were nose to nose and Ariana’s heartbeat flooded her ears, counting out the seconds. They both froze, and Ariana blinked. Roo’s eyes were dark, and Ariana swore she saw something snap in the dark brown eyes.  

“Oh fuck it” Roo muttered, and then her lips were on Ariana’s and her body was on fire. Roo tugged at Ariana’s lip, her hands roaming freely across her skin. Ariana moaned into Roo’s mouth, and then she was fighting back. She shoved hard on Roo’s shoulder and spun the redhead into the wall. Roo grunted as she landed, shock in her eyes. Ariana went back to kissing her, shoving her tongue into Roo’s mouth.

Roo’s retaliation was to shove open Ariana’s shirt, a few buttons flying away to be lost forever in the alley. Her hands ran up Ariana’s chest and pulled out her breasts, the flesh spilling out of the lacey red bra. Roo pulled away, only to suck hard bruises into Ariana’s neck, fingers deftly playing with her nipples. Ariana gasped, lost in the feeling.  Ydris never ever fought back like this before. Wait, no marks.

Ariana threaded her fingers through the red hair, and pulled Roo away, hard. Roo glared, her face flushed.

“What the hell?!”

“No marks on the neck!” Ariana replied. Roo rolled her eyes, and Ariana pushed her into the wall again. She went in for another bruising kiss, biting on Roo’s lip. She was rewarded with the sharp iron taste of blood filling both of their mouths. It should have been a turn-off, but Ariana clung to the irony taste. Roo pulled away, cheeks rivaling the red of her hair. Her lips were swollen, beads of blood collecting on the edge. It was an oddly fitting image, Roo’s red hair flying everywhere, blood pooling on her lips, her jacket pushed back and her chest heaving. 

Ariana leaned in, swiping her tongue across Roo’s lip. Roo shivered, and Ariana’s resulting grin was almost feral. Roo glared at her, before diving back to Ariana’s breasts, sucking a nipple into her mouth and biting. Ariana winced, but pulled Roo’s head closer, her core heating up deliciously. Roo swiped her tongue in different directions, swirling around. She switched sides and then moved to suck a hickey into the soft flesh of Ariana’s chest. Ariana slid her hands up Roo’s body, gripping her shirt. Roo pulled back, wiping the saliva from her chin with a smirk. Ariana tugged at the thin material in her hands.

“How much was this worth?” She asked, rubbing the shirt between her fingers.

“More than what you make in an hour,” 

Ariana grabbed it with her other hand, and with a sharp rip, tore the shirt right down the middle, exposing Roo’s heavily freckled body. 

“Oops,” She grinned, and Roo growled, before pushing her back against the wall, teeth clacking as she took out her anger on Ariana’s mouth. Ariana busied her hands with Roo’s breasts, shoving her bra out of the way and twisting a nipple between her fingers. Roo grunted into her mouth, and Ariana swallowed the sound eagerly. 

“For such a bitch, you have such pretty boobs,” Ariana muttered, playing with the flesh. Roo raised an eyebrow. 

“And whos the bitch who ripped my shirt?” 

Ariana moved back in for a kiss, and let her hands wander, letting Roo have the upper hand in the kiss. Her hands followed the curve of the redhead, appreciating the muscles moving and contracting under her touch. Ariana slid them behind, and easily into Roo’s pants, gripping the flesh firmly. Roo made what could best be described as a squeak, and Ariana pulled back, amused.

“Does someone have a sensitive derriere?” She teased. Roo glared, chest heaving and skin already covered in a light sheen of sweat. Ariana slid her hands around to the front, and Roo reached to pull them out. With speed even she was astounded by, Ariana grabbed both of Roo’s wrists, spun her and pinned them above her head against the wall. “I’m in control here,” She whispered into her ear, relishing in the resulting shudder throughout the girl's body. 

Her other hand continued its path, sliding teasingly to dance across Roo’s crotch. 

“My my, we keep it clean down here,” She muttered, astounded at the lack of any hair. She slid her fingers down through the soaking wet folds, a flame of pride in how wet she had made Roo. Roo whined as she pressed her fingers hard against her clit, dragging her fingers in tantalizing circles.  Ariana grinned at the reaction, Roo going almost boneless below her. Ariana pressed a kiss to the middle of Roo’s chest, before dragging her tongue up between her breasts and up her neck. Roo moaned, closing her eyes. Ariana could feel her legs shaking, and she pressed herself along Roo’s body, fingers still deftly teasing Roo’s clit. 

“Didn’t realize I could make the Uncontrollable Redhead shake like this,” Ariana whispered in Roo’s ear, lips caressing the shape of her ear. Roo shuddered again, clenching her eyes shut, and then Ariana was on the ground. Roo stared down at her, chest still heaving, and Ariana became slightly aware of how public this was, and how easily someone could find them in the alleyway half dressed and eyes afire with lust. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and raised her eyebrows at her. 

“You gonna finish what you started bitch?” She taunted. Roo just smirked down at her and knelt down. Roo grasped Ariana's face and pulled her into another bruising kiss. 

“Now that would be just so plain rude,” Roo hissed, pulling away. Her hands trailed to Ariana’s pants, and made quick work of them, shoving them all the way to her ankles. Ariana had the realization, she really didn't care if someone wandered into the alleyway at this point, cause holy hell if someone stopped them now, she might rip them apart.  Roo sucked hard bruises into her thighs, creeping ever closer. Ariana’s heart felt like it was going to come thudding out of her chest, and she couldn't help her thighs dropping open wider as Roo hit her intended target. 

“My my, we keep it clean down here,” Roo repeated, and then immediately licked a hard strip up Ariana’s vagina. She shoved a fist in her mouth to stifle the moan that came ripping from her chest, and Roo repeated the motion again. Ariana’s thighs automatically tried to clamp down on Roo’s face, but Roo was prepared with a harsh hand to hold them away. Roo continued to lick, and twirl her tongue around Ariana’s folds, repeating motions that got the most reactions. At one point she placed her mouth around Ariana’s clit and sucked hard, eliciting a heavy moan from Ariana. Roo’s spare hand kept busy, sliding in and out of her body slowly. Ariana could feel her body getting tighter and tighter, wound too tight. Roo’s fingers were sliding in and out of her at a faster speed, and she reached down and pulled Roo up, and into a kiss. The taste of her own juices on Roo’s tongue, and the continued fingering made her clench up, and everything let go in a wonderful rush. Roo’s mouth swallowed the resulting moan that she let out as her body went lax. 

“Well, that was interesting.” Ariana gasped, running a hand over her face. Roo pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She rocked back onto her heels, and Ariana held back a snort. They were in an alleyway, half dressed, and she was splayed across the ground with her pants shoved to her ankles. Roo didn’t look much better, her torn shirt fluttering and her hair all a mess. The look on her face was that of a cat that got the milk. 

“So what were we fighting about again?” Roo asked, reaching up and fixing her hair, her shirt falling open again. Ariana’s eyes followed, hungrily drinking in the pale skin. She could go another round. She propped herself up and smirked at Roo.

“Who the fuck cares.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any inconsistencies on the sex, not very experienced in person so I did my best.


End file.
